Te Amo
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Austin tutors Ally for Spanish class.


**the ending makes me puke enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Ally," Trish grins, approaching the counter of Sonic Boom.

"Trish!" Ally's perkier than usual, which is saying a lot.

"What's got you so energized?" the shorter of the two asks, leaning on the counter.

"I get back my Spanish test results today! I'm pretty sure I aced it!" she squeals.

"Only you would get excited about test results," Trish scoffs disapprovingly.

"Sup guys," Austin nods, sauntering into the store. He's followed closely by Dez, who looks agitated.

"Trish!" Dez stomps his foot on the floor.

The smile on Trish's face is enough to convince Austin and Ally that she's done something. "Yes?" she asks. Her posture says innocent, but her eyes say devious.

Dez unzips his backpack and turns it upside down, dumping at least half a dozen fish on the floor.

"How did those get there?" Trish shrugs, but no sooner than the words leave her mouth she's doubled over in laughter.

"I can't believe you! This is the 4th prank this week!" Dez crosses his arms and glares at her.

"I told you I'd get revenge," Trish says. Dez has never been quick to retaliate, and before he can form a coherent sentence Ally's phone goes off.

"Ahh! Those must be my results!" Ally claps excitedly, "Prepare to be impressed." She pulls out her phone and Austin smiles. Seeing her do well makes him happy. Suddenly the smile on her face is gone.

"Ally?" Austin leans over her shoulder and reads the screen.

"A D?" he and Ally both read aloud at same moment.

"Minus," Dez says disapprovingly, reading over her other shoulder.

"No, no, no," Ally shakes her head.

"Ally calm down," Austin wraps one arm around her.

"Yeah," Trish nods, "eventually you get used to it."

"I don't wanna get used to it! I've never gotten a D in my life!" Ally starts hyperventilating.

"Let's go get something to drink," Trish cautiously leads her out the door.

"Poor Ally," Dez sighs.

"I've got to do something," Austin says.

"Break into the Señora Jueves' computer and change Ally's grade?" Dez asks excitedly.

"No," Austin gives him a strange look.

"But I have this great spy kit and-"

"No."

"Fine."

Austin spends a few minutes brainstorming while Dez pouts and complains about what a waste of money the spy kit was.

"Do you think she'll let her retake the test?" Austin asks.

"I guess you could ask," Dez points to the door. Sure enough, Señora Jueves has just walked into the store. Austin and Dez exchange a look.

"Can I help you find something?" Austin rushes over to her.

"No, I was looking for a Lester Dawson?" she glances around the store.

"Uh, can I pass on a message?" Austin smiles nervously, but he hopes it looks believable.

"I'd just like to speak to him regarding Ally's last test grade," she replies.

"Oh... about that..." Austin trails off.

"Let me guess... friend of Ally's? And you want me to let her retake the test?" she sighs.

"Well..." he nods.

"Save your breath, chico tonto," she says in her Spanish accent. He translates the last bit to 'silly boy' and is slightly offended.

"But-"

"I don't do make-ups," she shrugs and turns to leave.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he steps between her and the door. Dez whispers a suggestion in his ear and Austin nods, pulling a $20 bill from his pocket.

"No seas tonto," she rolls her eyes.

"What?" Dez raises an eyebrow.

"She said 'don't be foolish'," Austin sighs.

"Muy bueno," she smiles.

"English please," Dez sighs, massaging his temples.

"Very good," Señora Jueves scoffs.

Austin digs around in his pocket and pulls out all the money he has, which totals to about $42.14 and a gummy worm.

"The retake is one week from tomorrow, keep the candy," she snatches the money and scoots between the two boys.

"The things you'll do for Ally," Dez mutters.

"Tell me about it," Austin sighs, "Now I'm out $40."

"I just can't believe I failed," they hear Ally rounding the corner. Austin can't wait to tell her the good news.

"Yeah yeah," Trish tries to sound sympathetic, but the boys can tell she's getting annoyed.

"Ally!" Austin says happily as she enters the store.

"I'm not in the mood," Ally wipes away some tears.

"But guess what?" Austin smiles.

"Austin got you a retake for next week!" Dez blurts out.

"Dez!"

"Austin! That's amazing!" Ally runs to him and wraps him in her arms. He's warm and smells of Cologne.

"Anything for you," he says quietly. She lifts her head off of his shoulder and smiles through all the drying tears. He wants to wipe them all off her face but something tells him that this would be crossing a line. And besides, Trish and Dez are right there.

"Thank you," she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Also," he takes a deep breath,"if you want me to tutor you... I would."

"You speak Spanish?" all three of his friends raise their eyebrows.

"A little," he shrugs. And then he realizes that Ally is still pressed against his chest and let's go of her.

"How?" Trish giggles.

"When I was little I had a nanny from Honduras," Austin replies.

"Say something!" Ally says.

He thinks for a moment, and realizes that he could say whatever, because Ally obviously doesn't speak Spanish very well.

"Eres muy hermosa," he tells her. Trish smiles hugely, he had been dumb enough to forget that she spoke Spanish fluently.

"What does it mean?" Ally asks.

"He said he hopes you do well on the exam," Trish lies, giving him a not so subtle wink.

"What did you actually-?" Ally looks at Austin for answers.

"Google it," he says, "now come on, we have work to do."

Later, they're in the practice room practicing verb conjugation.

"Tú form of cantar?" he asks.

"Umm..." she chews her lip nervously.

"You can do this," he says.

"Can...ta?" she guesses.

"Close, but no," he chuckles.

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Ally groans.

"Yes you can," Austin says, "I know you can."

"But I'll never be able to remember all these nouns and verbs and conjugations," Ally sighs.

"Well the correct answer was cantas," Austin says, "you were only one letter off."

"I've never been this horrible at something," Ally confesses.

"You're not horrible, you just need more practice," Austin promises.

"Alright," she reluctantly agrees. They get back to studying.

When she gets home she studies some more. Austin was kind enough to get Señora Jueves to let her retake the test (how on earth did he DO that anyhow?) and she couldn't mess up twice. Failing wasn't an option.

Then it hits her. The curiosity about what Austin said in the store and why Trish so obviously lied about it. For all she knew he could've been insulting her, although she'd sell her arm before she believed that. Austin didn't insult people, especially not his friends. She struggled to remember what he actually said, and it took her an hour to figure out how to spell it. But she typed the words into google translate.

/Eres muy hermosa/ translates to /you are very beautiful/.

She smiled and decided Spanish must not be so bad after all.

After a long week of studying in the practice room with Austin for 3 hours a day, he drove her to the school to take her test, since Señora Jueves only agreed to let her take it after school.

"You'll do amazing," Austin says, stopping the car.

"Please come in with me," she says.

"Hey, if you need me, I'm there," he smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you," she grins, and they both step out the car.

"So you remember all the pronouns?" Austin asks as they walk up to the school.

"Yo, tú, él/ella/usted, nosotros, vosotros, and ellos/ellas/ustedes."

"Very good," he pats her on the back.

"I'm so nervous- look my hands are shaking!" Ally holds up her left hand, which is shaking profusely.

"You'll do amazing," he smiles, taking her hand. He doesn't let go until they stop outside of Señora Jueves' classroom.

Ally takes a deep breath, "this is it."

"Good luck," he smiles, "not that you'll need it."

He waits in the hallway for almost an hour, sitting on the floor in front of the door.

"Austin," Ally pokes her head out the door.

"How'd it go?" he quickly stands up.

"She said she'll grade it now," Ally replies, "wait with me?"

"Of course," he smiles, following her into the classroom. They sit near the front by Señora Jueves' desk while the teacher marks her paper.

"Well, Señorita Dawson," the teacher smiles, "I am pleased to inform you that you got a 100."

"Seriously?!" Ally grabs the paper. '100/100 A+' is written at the top, along with a smiley face.

"Thank you for letting me do this," she says to Señora Jueves.

"Don't thank me, thank your friend," she shrugs, "and if you don't mind, please get out of my classroom."

Ally takes her test and pulls Austin into the hallway, "thank you."

"I'd do anything for you," he shrugs. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and hugs him.

"How much did you pay her?" Ally asks in his ear.

"Wha-"

"I know my teacher, and she doesn't do retakes," Ally mumbles.

"$42 and some change," he replies.

"I'll pay you back! I'll- I'll take up an extra shift at the store-"

"Ally, no worries," Austin laughs.

"Why did you do it?" she sighs.

"Because," he shrugs, "te amo."

She knows what it means, but she doesn't know how to reply. Literally. She doesn't know how to reply in Spanish.

"I love you too," she smiles.

"I would kiss you but Señora Jueves is giving us a dirty look," he chuckles.

"Let's get out of here," Austin takes her hand and then jumps back nervously, like she's stung him, "I can hold your hand, right?"

"You did it on the way to the classroom," she reminds him.

"But you needed me, this is purely just because I want to," he says.

"Yeah," she smiles, nodding. They leave the building hand in hand.

* * *

**im at the library hello anxiety**


End file.
